To love a scarecrow
by 26TARDIS
Summary: Series of one shot. Just to probe my point that Kakashi is so easy to love. Please check it out let me know what you think...
1. To Love a Scarecrow

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, wish I did but no. What I do own are Kakashi and Iruka (my cats which keep thinking that five in the morning is a good time to have breakfast)

**To love a scarecrow**

They were on bed, Iruka was sitting down against the headboard and Kakashi was lying between his legs, his head resting on Iruka's stomach. Iruka had his eyes close trying to catch a breath while the other was tracing patterns on his stomach. He moved to get up.

"Maaa, Iru kun. Where do you think you going?" -Trying to hold him by the thighs.

"I need to go to work…." -Trying hard not laugh. -"It's Tuesday and I barely have an hour to get ready and have breakfast."- He was looking for his pants while Kakashi kept rubbing himself against his back, not helping really-"Kashi what would you like for breakfast."

"Mmmm, You."- He whispers it right on his ear making Iruka's body heat rise to an almost boiling point.

"Kakashi… I'm being serious... We still have miso soup I'll make some okayu."-Trying to detach him from the white arm holding him.

"Maaa, call in sick… Ruru."-Almost like a purr, not letting go.

"I called in sick yesterday."

"Say that you have an infection."-Pulling him back to bed.

"An infection named Kakashi!" -He said laughing, kissing him on the forehead.- "Oh don't be mad, you can pick me up for lunch and I'll make you whatever you want for dinner, plus Tsunade sama said you had to rest."

"Then stay and take care of me."

"Kashi, you know I can't. Stop acting like a child. It's getting late."

"Take a shower with me at least."

"Ok just a shower." -Kakashi gave him one of his best grins. -"Just a shower Kakashi. I want those hands where I can see them."

"You want my hands where?" -Following him to the bathroom.

"Kakashi. I mean it!"-Big slap on his head. - "You're making me late!"

"Ouhh. Ok."

They ate breakfast in a rush just soup since Iruka didn't have time to make the rice because of Kakashi's pervinnes, after swearing to Iruka he'll go right to sleep not to read. Iruka left to work. He did slept but just for an hour, after that he went to visit the memorial stone. Then he notices he was late to join Iruka for lunch it was almost six so Iruka must be on the mission room by now. Kakashi arrive to the mission room crowded as always, so he decided to stay in a corner at least until there wasn't as much people. He pulls out his book and sat on the floor.

Iruka had his desk already full, his stomach was growling, and was starting to lose patience trying to explain to Kotetsu the importance of bringing their mission reports on time and neat, while Izumo kept interrupting by slapping Kotetsu on the head saying:" I told you so, you big dumb ass." Iruka just stared at them while Izumo slap him again, for a moment he remember all the times he had hit Kakashi like that and felt embarrassed at least he never done it in public… Oh wait he had more than once, he felt a blush taking over his face that made him get out of his thoughts , just to see Izumo hand in the air about to slap Kotetsu once again starring at him.

"Oi… Iruka sensei… you ok?"

"Yeah… I guess you gonna have to make the report again. And this time you do it please, Izumo."- He gave the old report back to Izumo with a smile… What was he going to do with them, Jounin behave worst than children, at least with kids you just give them a look and they'll stop but these guys… They were helpless! - "Next!"

At least they kept him entertain. It was almost eight and about time to close. He wondered what Kakashi was doing, probably reading and lost track of the time. He was lost on thoughts more thinking than reading the report in front of him when a familiar voice brought him back.

"So my youthful Iruka sensei what do you think of my preposition?"

"Ahh?"- He look up to see Gai standing hands on his hips with a superhero smile- "What preposition?"

"Only the one, to make copies of my immaculate report and give to the other jounins so they can have sample of how to do a perfect report."- Iruka just starred at him trying to understand.-"Or do you think it'll be best to put in on a board so nobody would be embarrassed."

"You misspell the word mission three times."

"What…. That can be… I can not possible be…. I check twice! Twice!!"-Almost crying.

"I'm sorry Gai" -Hiding a simile, Kakashi would be so proud.-" You wanna let it like that or give it back tomorrow."

"Come on Gai take it like a man."-Kakashi says just appearing just behind Gai- "It's late and my Ruka owns me one."- Iruka gives him a deadly look just for warning. - "One… Dinner."

"Ahh… My eternal rival… I don't think you do much better than the others."- Waving the report in front of his face.

"Why do you think I always give them late?"- He gave them a naughty look. - "I check more than twice."

The look on Gai's face was priceless, he look defeated, tears running down his cheeks, no more longer the superhero posture, but then and idea pop on his head and he smiled.

"So, my eternal rival"-superhero posture again-"I'll challenged you! To write a better report than I next time! If I am to loose I'll do 149 laps up and down the Hokage Monument while hoping in one foot, holding a steamy bowl of curry on my head- Kakashi just starred at him in disbelieve- with my right arm tied up behind my back!"

Kakashi just shock his head, from what part of Gai's twisted mind came all this ideas for punishments. Gai was now laughing for no reason, he look at Iruka and made a sing with his head to go home. Iruka took his things and they departed with Gai not even noticing. They were walking down the street heading home and still could hear Gai's laughs.

"So, at least tell me you were late because you overslept."

"Sorry…"-Kakashi hold his hand. - "I was on the memorial stone and I lost track of the time."

"Oh ok."- Iruka just looks the other way, disappointed. - "Hokage Sama told you to rest."

"I did…. For an hour!"-Trying to look him on the eyes. - "Iruka…. You are not mad at me? Are you?"

"Naih… Is just that my day wasn't good, I'm hungry, tired, didn't get much sleep last night thanks to you, and you. You the one who's supposed to be recovering is not. What do you want to have a relapse and have taken you to the hospital?"- He stop about to slap in the head so hard that he'll get amnesia.

"Iruka"

"What?"-yelling

"Calm down…'

"How do you expect me to calm down…"- Kakashi grab his face and give him a kiss that made Iruka's toes curl.

"Better?"- Iruka just nodded not being able to catch his breath.

"Come on lets go home."-Holding him tight- "You own me one."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah that one too."

Before Iruka notice they were on bed again, he was stroking Kakashi's impossible hair which was damp with sweat.

"I love you Kashi."- He got a snore for an answer.-"So guess I'll go to sleep to. See you in the morning love."

_**Author's Note:**_ Hope you like it. This is my second. By the way I forgot to say that if I did own Naruto, Sasuke's character would not have survived the first chapter. Ok having taken that out of my system, you may carry on reading. Be good with the reviews please.


	2. Thank You for Loving Me

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Do not own. Based on the song with the same title._

_Thank You for loving me_

Iruka never thought he could sleep that much. It was about to be two in the afternoon and they where still on bed. Kakashi was snoring softly next to his ear. He was about to close his eyes again and give in to the warm of Kakashi's body when a noise took his attention.

"Ehum!!!-Iruka looks down only to find Pakkun staring at him with a big smile on his face-"Not to bother you guys or anything but is two in the afternoon and the guys and I are hungry."

Iruka looks up to the door to find seven dogs with a begging face. He looks at Kakashi only to find him sleeping still. He gets up and all the dogs start walking in front of him towards the kitchen. The dogs where happy to be home after a mission of two weeks. They acted like kids around Iruka even bull had warm up to him, he fed them, made himself a cup of coffee and sat on the table taking his time to listen how the mission went according to the dogs.

Kakashi woke up. Just a little startled and a bit disappointed to find that Iruka was up already; He was having such a great dream and wanted to put theory to practice but without Iruka that would be more than impossible. After giving up on the tough of luring Iruka in to bed again he got up and went in to the bathroom. After taking a shower he headed t the kitchen only to find Iruka sipping coffee with a bunch of chatting dogs, he look more like a mother with her kids at breakfast time.

"Morning."

"Don't you mean afternoon?"- Said Iruka with a smile getting up and putting a cup of coffee on his hands.-"I was thinking of going grocery shopping. What would you like for dinner?"

"Ah, anything is fine."-Taking a sip of his coffee and smiling back at Iruka.

"See the Boss says we can have steaks tonight!!!"-Pakkun stated. Big smiles in all the dogs faces.

"I didn't say steaks I said anything and if it is not to troublesome for Iruka then we can have steaks."-Iruka couldn't help but smile.

Kakashi sat down, still drinking coffee. The dogs started to leave the room one by one until the only one left there was Pakkun, Iruka begun to wash the dishes from last nigh.

"So, what are we doing today Boss?"-Kakashi just glare at him with a warning look on his eyes.-"Oh, I get it. I have to go sniff Bull's tail."-He knew better than to make Kakashi mad. Kakashi got up with the grace of a cat and Iruka didn't even notice till he was being embrace from behind.

"Mahah. You smell good Iruka sensei."-Holding him thigh and burring his face on Iruka's neck.

"Nah, that's impossible I haven't even take a shower"- Iruka's face blush at the though.

"Is that right? Then you still have my sweat all over your body. Don't you?"-Iruka's blush darkened, Kakashi kiss the nape of his neck which send shivers all down his spine.

"Kashi…"- He couldn't help but moan.

"Yes?"- Kakashi's hands where near Iruka groin but not actually touching him. He started to rock against Iruka while trying to undo the pants.-"Do you want me to stop?"- His hands got in to his lovers pants and started rubbing tracing patterns against his length.

"No"- It was more a whisper than an actually response, his mind lost in oblivious. - "The dogs"

"What about them?"- Kakashi had Iruka almost bent over the sink; he had Iruka almost begging for more and he wasn't going to stop just because of his Nin dogs.-"You didn't seem to mind last night."

"That… That was last night."- He tried to breathe between kisses and moans.-"It is only three in the afternoon! You haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Oh believe me. I am taking care of it."- Iruka's legs were starting to wobble and the fact of Kakashi was trying to insert to fingers on his behind wasn't helping at all.

"Kakashi… Please!"- The friction of the fingers combined with the stroke of his member was killing him and not like he was complaining, he just wanted more. Kakashi just answer with a delicious _**hum **_against his ear before beginning to suck his earlobe.-"Ka… Kashi … Hah… Just. Just wait. Not in the kitchen."

Kakashi did it fast before Iruka could say other wise, he grab his lover and took the action in to de bedroom. The bed gave in to their weight, he grab Iruka's legs spread them and put them around his waist, he just wished Iruka was ready for him or else he was going to explode. Took his member and trust forward, the look on Iruka was worth every minute they spent apart. He trust once more and bent over to lick those delicious buttons on his lover chest, now he new what heaven taste like. Iruka felt the wetness of Kakashi on his aching nipples and that was more than enough to send him over the bridge; Cuming all over his stomach with Kakashi's name on his lips. Kakashi followed him not long after. He laid a top of his lover, listening to rhythm of their hearts. He moved only to lay Iruka's side embracing his lover.

"What are you thinking?"-He asked noticing Iruka's silence afterwards.

"I am thinking that I'm supposed to be grocery shopping."

"Would you rather be out shopping?"- He waited till he felt Iruka snuggling against his body.

"Do you really think so?"- Iruka gave him a kiss on the cheek. - "I need to take a shower."

"I can help you with that!"- Said Kakashi trying to hide a giggle.

They took a shower together, if you can call that a shower. Iruka ended up getting dirtier in it. After that Kakashi decided to tag along for grocery shopping. Iruka made him get a list of what they needed while he was getting dress. After dinner they found themselves on bed again. Kakashi was stroking his lover's sweat damp hair. Iruka had long ago felt a sleep on his arms, exhausted. The next day was a Monday he had school in the morning, mission room in the afternoon, plus he had to come out with a good explanation for the kids as why he was walking on such a weird way and why sitting down hurt so much.

"What would I do with out you, my little dolphin?"- He gave a little kiss to his lover's forehead.

"Be miserable for sure!"

"Pakkun is late! Go to sleep already!"

"Yeah… We can't with you guys being so quiet! Please note the hint of sarcasm."

"Do it or I'll tell Iruka that you guys suddenly went allergic to steaks?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."- Said Kakashi ending the conversation.

_**Note:**__ Please be kind with your reviews remember Santa is watching you…_


	3. Hokage

**Disclaimer:** _Characters not mine…I wish but sadly no._

**Hokage**

"You are gonna be what?"- Screaming Iruka got up from the table.

"Iru-kun, stop yelling or you'll wake up the neighbors."-Said calmly Kakashi taking a sip of his tea.

"This is so typical of you"- He started to passé around the kitchen.-"You…You just take decisions without telling me"

"I have already explained to you that it was no time to consider it, it was a matter of yes or no."-Grabbing him by the arm-"Now sit down you are making me dizzy."

"But you said. You did not want to be Hokage!"-Sitting down and looking at him with an angry face.

"Is not that I want is just that I have to."-He reaches out and touches Iruka's face.-"Aren't you the one always saying that I should act more responsible? "

"Yes… but still is a big responsibility"-biting his lip nervously-"Are you sure you can manage?"

"Well I can always count on you for help… Can't I?"

"Of course you can."- Grabbing Kakashi's hand and kissing it. Kakashi took the opportunity and pull Iruka in to an embrace.-"You know these calls for a celebration."- Iruka said trying to breath between Kakashi's arms.

"Celebration…Ja?"

"Yeah what would you like to eat? I'll make you anything…"-Kissing the tip of his lover's nose, and starting to blush profusely after seeing the desire on the older mans eyes. - "Not that kind of celebration. You big old perv."

He let go of his lover arms, and Kakashi return to his tea. Typical Kakashi, bursting with desire one minute and calm as a lake after the storm the next. Iruka continued fixing breakfast and at some point he forgot all about the discussion, until he felt the warm of a body against his back. Pale hands went inside his jeans pockets hugging him and he felt Kakashi's soft breath against the nape of his head.

"You know, I really missed you..."- His lips against Iruka's skin, creating shiver on his lovers' body.

"I… I missed you too, love."- Pushing his head back in an attempt to rest it on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Then, how come you're fighting with me instead of just let me love you?"- Sucking on Iruka's earlobe.

"All I'm saying is… That it won't kill you if you… Share your decisions, with me from time… To time."-Having a hard time to make his brain work properly.

"Last night. You were sleeping when I got back."-Tracing the edge of Iruka's ear with his tongue.-"And I didn't want to star this discussion right before bed."-Pale hands going up and started working on Iruka's belt.-"Last night. I just wanted a warm bed and feel my lover next to me. Is that to much to ask for after not being with you for almost a month?"-He kissed his lover on the neck right on his pulse, only to hear him moaning –"Yeah, I didn't think so… Hi Naruto!"

"It was three in the morning. On a school day. Of course I'll be sleeping!"- He turns only to find his lover grinning at him; only then his brains functioned again and turn his gaze to the kitchen door.-"Naruto! You are awake! And you…"-Turning his attention to Kakashi once more.-"You did not tell me he was up!"

"I said hi!"- Not actually letting go of Iruka.-"Did mean Iruka woke you up with all the yelling?"

Naruto just growl at him and started his way to kitchen table. While Iruka got rid of Kakashi's embrace with a warning look. Kakashi just lean in to the kitchen cabinet and started to read his book.

"I made you Ramen for breakfast… Or would you like Miso soup?"- Naruto jus move his head in response-"Do you want tea? I'll pour you some tea."-Watching with amuse Naruto digging on the plate.

"You know. You're spoiling him!"- still reading his book and only pulling his eyes a little up to see another of the famous Iruka's warning looks the once that say: "_**Watch it or you're not getting any tonight." **_Kakashi just shrug his arms and gave him his best smile.-"You love me any way…"

"Did you hear the perv is gonna be Hokage?"-This said only after three bowls of ramen, and totally ignoring Kakashi's look at the comment.

"Yeah he just told me."-Sitting down in the kitchen table.-"How are feeling with all this going on?"

"Maaah…I'm fine"- Giving Iruka one of Naruto famous grin.-"I have to go to Shikamaro's, and then I'll go check on Ba-chan."

"Fine, then just finish eating so, you can go on and take a shower."-He turns to face Kakashi now-"What are you gonna do today?"

"Ahh, nothing much, now that you're leaving me alone…"-Making his best face of: I love you please don't leave me, only to see it didn't have any affect on Iruka this time. Naruto noticed and stuck his tongue at him laughing.-"Fine. Maybe I'll take the dogs for a walk after all."-He said heading off for the bedroom.

"Please put on a jacket before you leave…"-Iruka said screaming- "And please don't come back late, is my turn to make dinner remember…"

"Is he gonna be here?"- Kakashi just pokes his head on the frame door.

"Well, ahumm…"- Scratching his head and looking in to Naruto direction.

"Cuz I was thinking romantic dinner, but if he is here then, there's no point on me coming, is it?"- Half laughing, half serious, and with that said left the house.

Iruka just stood there watching Naruto finish breakfast, now that he tough about it a romantic dinner did not sound it that bad. It had been a month since he was with Kakashi. Last night they had arrived late, he was sleeping already and Kakashi didn't wake him up and plus Naruto stayed over. It had been long since Naruto stayed with him, but still he needed time with Kakashi, and with Naruto there he didn't think it was appropriate not knowing Kakashi.

"Is ok, Iruka sensei… I'll go by the academy tomorrow and pick you up so we can have lunch just the two of us."-Naruto seem to take the hint from Kakashi.

"That would be good. It will be just like all times."- Said Iruka watching Naruto get up and head for the bathroom, only then he noticed how grown up did he was.-"Naruto!"

"I know. Put on a sweater !"- He said mocking Iruka.

Iruka knew he was late barely enough time to take a shower. He went and tough class, send the kids an hour early it was Friday after all, and he just wanted to go home, before leaving he talk to Kotetsu (just because he couldn't find Izumo) so he would take Iruka's place on the mission room; thank god he did accepted to find a person willing to work your shift on a Friday night was a miracle. Now he had to go to the market hoping he'll find every ting he needed for dinner, he might even buy some Daifuku for dessert. Kakashi has always said he doesn't like sweets but Iruka found out he does; he just don't like people knowing he does. Having finished his dinner menu he runs in to the store almost crashing in to Guy's.

He got home and started working on the soup, then the saury. Every thing had to be done before Kakashi was back not that for once he was gone to be early, but still didn't hurt to be prepared. The Daifuku cakes were already prepared so no need to bother there, he just needed the Green tea but that could wait. He was almost done when he heard a noise, damn Kakashi was early, and all these years asking for it and he picks today to be early.

"Iru-kun… I'm back."-Walking with the grace of a cat-"Are you decent? Cuz if you're not just give five seconds and I'll join you."

"I'm in the kitchen…And yes I'm decent!"-He could just see the look of disappointment on Kakashi's face, and that thought put a smile on his face.-"How was your day?"

"Maahh, it was fun… So, what you doing?"- Hugging his lover from the back, resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder to get a better view of the food. - "You making Samna no nitsuke… For me?"

"I told you, it was my turn to make dinner and I wanted to make something special."- He lean back and kissed Kakashi ever so lightly on the lips, before going back to his cooking.- "I made Miso with eggplant, then Samna and for dessert Daifuku cakes with strawberry. I know you don't like sweets that much but I made sure these weren't too sweet, plus with the tea you even won't notice."

"Maybe, you can forget about this dinner."- Trying to get his way.-"I'm not even hungry anyway."

"Noh, I made all this for you, so you'll eat it!"-Trying to look mad but failing horrible.-"Now go take a shower you smell like dog."

"Ahh, oh right!!! "- Still not letting go of his lover."Would you at least come do my back?"-No one can blame him for trying…

Iruka just shakes his head and continued with the cooking. Kakashi finally came down and against all the pictures that Iruka have been making on his head, he was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans, no shoes, no mask; hair spiking up as always. Iruka had become accustomed to Kakashi not wearing his mask around the house, but still every time he'll see him with out it. Was like the first time… Breathtaking. Kakashi sat down on the table and for the first time no book. He just sat and waited for Iruka.

Iruka on the other way was speechless; he couldn't stop staring at his lover.

"Want me to help you with something I-ru-ka?"

"Naah…Well why don't you prepare the tea?"

They sat facing each other and started with the soup which Iruka new it was Kakashi's favorite. They were half way with the fish, when Iruka drop one of his chopsticks while showing Guy's sensei reaction when they almost crash on the store. The chopstick landed near Kakashi's feet.

"Wait I think I got it."-His chin almost resting on the table.

"Just leave it. I'll get up and get another pair."

"No, need I got it!"

"I'll have to wash it any way."

Iruka was lean just in front of Kakashi's face, and he couldn't resist he just had to kiss him. And dinner went to hell. Well at least they made to the main plate, many times before they didn't even made it to the table. Kakashi in an attempt to hug Iruka send them both to the floor. He started to get rid of that annoying piece of fabric between him and his lover, Iruka's shirt.

"Kashi… Kashi wait"-Panting and really trying not to lose control- "The floor is cold"- Bamboo floors not exactly warm.

"Sorry."- Slowly getting up.-"You wanna continue dinner."

"No, I'm full. Why don't we go in to the bedroom and I give your other present?"- Whispering the last on Kakashi's ear.

"Other present?"-Shivers down his spine.

"Think you'll need help unwrapping it?"- taking off his shirt

"I'm pretty sure I can manage"

Before Iruka could say otherwise, Kakashi had swept him off his feet and carried him in to the bedroom. They end up having dessert sitting on bed around three in the morning.

"So, what am I supposed to call you now?"-Tracing patterns on Kakashi's stomach- "Hokage-Sama, Rokudaime-Sama, or Kakashi-Sama?"

"You know I love when you call me Kashi, so I guess I'll stick with that one."-Placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.-"You think I should promote Naruto to a Jounin?"

**Note:** _Reviews welcome, even if is just to tell me that it stinks. Happy New Year to every one!!!_


	4. Scare to Death

**Disclaimer:** _Ever wonder how Iruka and Kakashi got together._

**Scare to Death**

_**I am not afraid to say that I love you anymore than used to be, but I am scare to death to fall in love with you.**_

He seriously was running off excuses to be around Iruka all the time, now with Naruto gone there was no reason for him to be bumping into the young chunin all the time. So before Iruka started to file a complain of harassment against him, he decided to go to Tsunade and request to be put back on Anbu missions; that did the trick only for a day, he end up missing Iruka and wanting to go back to Konoha just to see him. Kakashi started to think he was going mad and he finally found out for sure when he came back only to find Iruka having dinner with Raido. Nothing to worry. If only he had not overheard a conversation between Raido and Aoba, where he confesses to have feelings towards Iruka. For the first time on his life he felt jealousy, he wanted to walk to them and yell at Iruka for being with another guy, and tear Raido's head off slowly for making Iruka smile at him in such a cute way. He did what he had to do, walk out of there before losing it.

The next day he went to the mission room to give up his report, he usually waited for Iruka to be almost done so he could make an entrance and have all the young man's attention, but not today. He walk in there report at hand and after giving a dirty look to Raido who for some reason was there too. He walk to Iruka with the seriousness that only his enemies knew when they are about to die.

"Kakashi sensei!"- Iruka was trying his best to hide a blush at the sight of Kakashi-"I didn't know you were back."

"Obviously… Here" -He literally threw the paper at Iruka's desk.

"When did you…"- Grabbing the paper and forcing his hands not to shake.-"Got back?"

Iruka finally look up only to find Kakashi gone and every body on the room staring. He walked home wondering what on earth had bite Kakashi, he knew that Kakashi was "special" when it came to people but never rude, and today he was just rude. The report said that every thing went normal, so it couldn't had been the mission, the whole conversation kept playing on his head, if you can call that a conversation, he had said: _**"Obviously."**_ As if he was expecting Iruka to know, he was back. So he was mad at him, but why He find himself in front of Kakashi's door, was about to knock when he decided against it. If Kakashi had a problem with him, then he is the one who should be looking for Iruka. And with that thought on mind he walked away heading home.

How dare he played innocent, he was not fooling any body, well at least not him. Trying to make him believe that he was interested on his come back, when just the night before he was having romantic dinner with Raido, while Kakashi could be dying on the mission. To dramatic you may think, not enough for Kakashi. He started to passé back and forward on his small room. Iruka was on a date with Raido a much older guy, if Iruka was interested on meeting other people at least he should have gone for a younger guy. Who was he kidding he did not want Iruka with anyone but him, apparently that was not clear enough for Iruka. Their relationship was… Wait… Their relationship was… He suddenly got it, he run out of the house hoping he will still catch Iruka awake.

He got to Iruka's house, and the lights were still on. He stopped right in front of his doorbell trying to regain composure. After a few deep breaths he finally knock at the door and waited

"Who… Ahh is you." –Iruka just stood on the door not actually letting him in.

"Yes is only me… Were you expecting someone else? –Kakashi intended to say in the most casual way possible, but somehow it sounded so wrong when said it, and only won him a deadly glare from Iruka. –"I meant… I came here so we can talk…"

"About?" -Still not moving from the door

"Us…"

"I believe you made it clear there were no us, just you, me, and casual sex from time to time."

"I used to believe that too."

"Then, what is it that you want? You want to end it or up…" –Iruka just could not bring himself to say the words.-"Never mind."

"That is the problem I do not know." –He looks up so he would see Iruka on the eyes. –"I thought I knew until I came back yesterday only to find on a date with that guy."

"On a date with a guy? What guy?" –He was doing the impossible trying to remain calm. Kakashi just made a face but did not say a word. –"You mean Raido, Raido Namiashi? A guy almost ten years older than me, really Kakashi, and it could not occur to you that maybe we were on a meeting and got hungry so we decided to go have dinner."

"Well now that you mentioned, that is a possibility that I did not cover. Iruka I…" –holding the door to avoid Iruka slamming it at him. –"I am sorry I acted like a jerk."

"Well at least we have something clear now. Good night Kakashi."

Iruka did not wait for Kakashi to answer; he just went inside and closed the door behind him leaving Kakashi out. For the next days he did not encounter Kakashi at all, he just saw a glimpse of the silver haired jonin, while visiting his parent's burial but it was gone before he could make sure. He thought of paying him a visit, but decided against it.

Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch not far from the memorial stone, when the idea hit him. Why not put and end to all this nonsense and just Iruka to be his only love from now and forever, but what if he will say no, that will for sure break his heart; but still there was a tiny possibility that maybe Iruka would say yes. He rushed in to the mission room decision in hand only to find that Iruka had taken the day off. He was about to turn around and leave when Izumo call out to him.

"Kakashi Senpai. It's good that you came there's a mission for you and I was just about to go find you." –He placed a scroll on Kakashi's hands.-"I guess is kind of an emergency since she was yelling pretty hard."

Kakashi just stare at the scroll wishing it would just disappear from his hands, now thanks to this stupid mission he would not have the time to talk to Iruka properly. He wondered if leaving a note for Iruka was appropriate, after all that night Iruka said they had now something clear, but to Kakashi there was only one thing clear and it was that he had realized he was in love with Iruka. He would never go back on that, but maybe Iruka was not ready to believe it and that worried him. Before leaving home, he decided that leaving a note would be a little too pushy of him.

A week was going to be almost an eternity for Iruka. Izumo had told him about Kakashi's whereabouts as soon as he step foot on the mission room; it hurt to know that Kakashi had left with out saying a word to him, perhaps he had been a little too hard on him. He wanted time to think and now he had a whole week to do so. He missed the older jonin, they were almost three months in this so call relationship; at first it did not bug Iruka that they were only fuck buddies, but suddenly he started to want more. Their encounters were not just sex any more; he would make dinner and waited for Kakashi to be back from his missions. Kakashi started to pass more time on Iruka's apartment than in his own. The only problem was that apparently Kakashi did not notice that, one night after doing it a conversation about couples had made its way in, and at some point of it, the older jonin said he was glad that their relationship was casual, no strings attach. Iruka just keep quiet about his feelings. Now this whole jealousy act from Kakashi was simply disturbing, if Kakashi said he was happy the way they were, why all the sudden was demanding a monogamous relation from Iruka is not like Kakashi was being faithful to Iruka… Or was he? In all the three months that they had been together there had not been any rumors of Kakashi dating someone else than Iruka, and is well known that even if try to keep hush someone would always find out. Iruka just sigh and went to bed there was no point on drawing conclusions with out knowing Kakashi's true feelings.

Before he realized it was Saturday night, and he was alone on his house. He was falling to sleep on his couch when he heard a noise and instinctively he turned to the window hoping to see Kakashi on it like always but nothing was there only the rain. He was starting to lose faith on seeing Kakashi that night when he heard the noise again but this time from the front door, he looked at the door with out moving and there it was flares of Kakashi's chakra not far from the door, but apparently moving away. Iruka rushed after it. He was not going to wait another night.

"Kakashi-san you would catch a cold walking on the rain." –The older man jump at the sound of Iruka's voice.

"I though… It is late and you were probably sleeping." –He did not turn to face Iruka. –"I'll just leave."

"Kakashi Hatake stop being a martyr and get in." –Iruka pushed the door completely open and made room for Kakashi to enter. –"You are all wet. I will pour some Tea. You haven't had dinner yet, ha!" –Kakashi just moved his head on disagreement; Iruka went and sat down in front of the older Jounin.

"Here," –He placed the cup on Kakashi's hands –"are you hungry?"

"No"

"Just answer me one question… Please" –He waited for Kakashi to nod and look at him –"Why are you here?"

"I just… I just needed you…"-Eyes on the floor only to look up and find Iruka staring at him and about to reply –"I need you not only on that way. At first I did. It was just a casual thing, but suddenly it went deeper, we started sharing feelings, time, stuff, everything; and when I realized this thing was not working for me anymore and I panicked. That's why I went in to Anbu again to see if…"

"To be away from me…" –Whisper Iruka, the sound barely making his way out of his mouth.

"NO... Yes. I needed space to put things clear, and then I came back to find you… With that guy on a…"

"Again it was not a date" –Said Iruka trying to sound calm

"I know now but on that time I did not, and I was afraid of losing you." –He got up and kneeled beside Iruka. –"I have lost every single person important on my life: My mother, my father, my sensei, and my friends. That is why I had been avoiding turning this in to a serious relation; I am tired of losing my precious people. I don't know if I can afford it anymore."

"So… Ah…" -He placed a hand on Kakashi's head, not actually knowing what to say, his hair almost dry was starting to regain his always-impossible hairstyle-"So am I…"

"What I'm trying to say," –Noticing the confused look in Iruka –"is that I would go crazy if I lose you. I would like us to be… a couple, if you would have me of course."

"Ah… Of course, I will have you! You big old perv!" –Trying hard not to cry at Kakashi's embrace. –"You fool what made you think I will not?"

"I don't know… You look pretty mad at me." –Hiding his face on Iruka's neck.

"Believe me, I was." –he lose the embrace just a bit to place a soft kiss on his lover forehead. –"Let's go to bed, Kashi. It is almost three in the morning and you must be tired."

"Just a little bit." –For the first time on the night, he felt like smiling.

"Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"Humn, I see you want to celebrate Iruka"

"Of course no, you big pervert. You will get a cold if you don't do it" –blushing as always.

Morning came and found them on bed; Kakashi was holding his lover on arms. He was deciding whether to get up or not, when he found sleepy chocolate eyes staring at him. –"Morning"

"What time is it?"

"Don't know! Don't really care!" –He nuzzled the top of his lover head with the tip of his head. –"Why? Is Sunday you don't have to go to work, do you?"

"No, but I'm hungry and I know you are too." –A growling sound came from Kakashi's tummy before the Jounin could say otherwise. Iruka got up from the bed and started to put some clothes on. –"So, are we like boyfriend and… Boyfriend now?" –Asked Iruka shyly, looking at the floor.

"I think so…Why?" –He sat on the bed and grab Iruka from the waist, burying his face on Iruka's chest.

"Nah… Just wondering. What would you like to eat?"


	5. The Best Thing About Me

**Disclaimer**_:__ Not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda… You know the rule._

* * *

**The Best Thing Of about Me… **

_**Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry, stuck in a maze searching for a way to shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me. You are so close, where do you end where do I begin? Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me. Farewell peace of mind, kiss goodbye to reason, up is down, the impossible occurs each day. I am in a daze stumbling bewildered. You and I roller coaster riding love**_

* * *

"What is that?" - Kakashi shouted as soon as he entered the house. He had barely made it home without any injuries.

"It is cute isn't?" – Iruka answered about to embrace his lover for the first time in months.

"It looks good enough to eat…"- replied Pakkun getting in after Kakashi. This gained him a bad look from Iruka.

"There would be no such thing as eating him." – He now turns his focus towards Kakashi – "I found him on an alley; I was not going to leave him there it, was cold and he was hungry, so I brought him home. You don't mind do you?"

"I have dogs…Iru." – Still trying to process all the new information.

"I know. I am pretty much aware of that." – He looks at Pakkun who was begging to growl – "Let's not forget I am the one who feeds them." – Pakkun took the hint and stopped.

"Well?" -Said Kakashi still staring at Iruka.

"Well?" – Iruka replied defiant. – "I am not getting rid of it if, that is what you are asking. Look at it and tell me if you have ever seen such a cute kitty before?"

"Iruka it is a cat… I have eight dogs… Eight!" – The cat started to purr in Iruka's hands. – "Plus I thought you already had a pet."

"No I do not?" – With his best face of "_Please do explain yourself!"_

"Naruto…" – Finally getting in and throwing himself on the couch.

"Naruto is not... How dare you? You know I love him like my little brother…" – The cat got scared and jumps from Iruka's hands to land at Kakashi's feet. –"See what you did, you scared him. Poor little thing did that horrible scarecrow scare you?" –Now talking to the cat while petting him.

Kakashi gave a sigh, and rolled his visible eye. –"Well, what is his name, cuz I am sure you named him already."

Iruka looked at him with a smile on his lips, and Kakashi thought if keeping a cat would have that effect, he was more than willing to go to go every alley in Konoha and get as much cats as Iruka wanted.

"Ohm, I was thinking Am ayah, cuz it was night and raining." –He laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder still petting the cat.

"Am ayah sounds good!" –He lowered his mask and placed a soft kiss in Iruka's forehead. –"Welcome to the family Am ayah!" –Messing a bit with the cat's ears, who started to purr at the contact. Kakashi laid back his head and closed his eyes letting his tired body finally rest. Then he felt a soft kiss being placed on his lips by Iruka. He opened his eyes with desire. Only to find Iruka already up from the couch and far away from him, the cat sleeping lazily next to his leg.

"I forgot you were tired Kakashi San, why don't you take a shower while I reheat dinner." –Heading to the small kitchen and fallow by Pakkun who was always around for dinner.

"Would you come rub my back?" –Kakashi replied still not getting up from the couch.

"Nope…" –Iruka just picked out of the kitchen's door, which gained him a sad face from Kakashi. –"I will rub your back after you eat dinner, before sleeping."

Kakashi gave him one of his best smiles the ones just reserved for him. He got in the shower and only then, he realized how tired he really was. Yes, the mission had gone according to plan but still had his dangers and Kakashi was not one to overlook anything just because it looked secure. Although it was an Anbu mission and everybody were experts, still was a possibility of something to go wrong, thank God this was not one of those, he was home safe and sound. He had forgotten to bring clothes in to the bathroom and got out just with towel around his privates. He saw his fresh pajamas folded on top of the bed. He put just the pants on and went down to the little kitchen shirtless. Iruka was sitting at the table sipping at cup of tea all dogs sleeping on the floor.

"Ka… Kashi." –Iruka blushed, years of being together and still not use to his older lover almost naked and without a mask.

"See something you like!" –The dogs looked up at the sound of their master's voice. With a solo eye signal from Kakashi, they started puffing away.

"Ohm, your food is getting cold." –Trying hard to look away.

"Right, we don't want that. Things are always better if hot." –He purred the word almost near Iruka's ear. The blush in Iruka's face went from pinkish to almost scarlet.

"How… How the mission go?" –To Iruka, Kakashi was like a wolf, which you had to keep entertain not to be attacked.

"It went fine, although Sai looked distracted and quiet than ever." –He said thinking back. –"And Naruto kept pushing him, you know something about it."

"Nope, I saw Naruto before the mission and he looked fine, excited."

"Well Naruto was just being annoying; Sai was the one who worried me, like I said to quiet for my liking, but we made it back anyway." –He returned his attention to his food.

"Now that you mention it I remember seeing Sai before you guys left. He was with Yamato, eating."

"Oh so it is not Naruto…" –Said Kakashi out of the blue, making Iruka looked at him questioning. –"It is Tenzo! I mean Yamato."

"I still don't get it. It is not Naruto, is Yamato! What are we talking about?" –Iruka got up and poured himself and Kakashi more Tea.

"Our little Sai is in love."

"With Naruto?" –For some reason Iruka looked surprise. –"You should tell him his barking at the wrong tree."

"No, no. Iruka let's not be judge full. The poor kid has a hearth too." –He corrected Iruka in soft voice. –"And is not Naruto, is Tenzo… I mean Yamato whatever!"

"And just how do you know that?"

"Sai told me he was in love, but I thought it was with Naruto." –He finished his tea and food, and got up slowly. –"Let's go to bed Iruka. You own me a massage, remember." –The wolf was satiated and now ready to have fun, Iruka knew he was in trouble now.

"Go on first I will clean a bit, and then give you your massage." – He got up too and gave a kiss to a much-disappointed Kakashi.

"You have five minutes!" –Grabbing him by the waist, intensifying the kiss, leaving Iruka hot, and bother.

Iruka clean in least than five minutes, and then he rushed in to the bathroom to make a final check on himself. He entered the dark room, waiting for Kakashi to jump at him as always, nothing happen. He approached the bed, now he was sure he was going to be pull down in to the bed, nothing happen. Iruka got near his lover only to find him deeply at sleep; he smiled and went around the bed. Sleep was welcoming him, when he felt Kakashi turn and hug him from behind, pulling Iruka to his chest.

"I thought you were giving me a massage tonight?" –Kakashi purred on Iruka's ear, sending shiver down his lover spine.

"And I thought you were not that tired." –Allowing Kakashi to nuzzle his neck.

"I am sorry I feel at sleep…We can continue were we left off…" –Trailing kisses down his lover's arms.

"Are you sure?" –He could hear the tiredness hiding on Kakashi's voice, he knew how hard missions could be even when simple they could be pretty stress-full especially if one of your teammates were to be Naruto. –"You don't have to push yourself. If you are tired, you are tired…" –He waited patiently for a response, no other sound came but a soft snore. –"Right… Good night love." –He drifted to sleep almost immediately, he had not been out in a mission like Kakashi, but still he could not have a good night of sleep while his lover was out. He was tired and nothing was more soothing than the constant heart beat of lover next to him.

Kakashi woke up to a soft purr over his head. For a second he thought it was Iruka, but turning around to see the clock forcing his eyes open he knew there was no way Iruka would still be home after nine in the morning, he was probably teaching by now. His body was still sore and begged him not to get up, closing his eyes once more; he reached to grab the object that was purring over his head. It turned out to be a small black ball of fur, with big green sleepy eyes that begged him not be disturbed. He put the small cat to the side, turned on to his belly, and felt a sleep again.

The next time Kakashi woke up was because of Pakkun, who for some reason was staring at him.

"What?" –He tried to make his voice the less sleepy possible.

"Hum, Boss is almost two in the afternoon."

"Hum, ok I will take a shower first." –He said finally getting up from the bed, walking in to the shower. He was half way in to his shower when he remember, taking the soap out of his eyes, he run out as if trying to prevent a tragedy. –"Pakkun!" – He yelled while trying to keep the towel on himself. –"Where is the cat? What you guys do to it?"

"Nothing is still on your bed." –Pointing at the small ball who was taking over the middle of the bed.

"Good cuz' if something happens to that, would get kicked out… You guys know that don't you?" –He said with his more serious voice.

"Of course we do. He said, pretty boy said, he would kill us… Slowly. And on top of that no more steaks."

Kakashi could not help but to nod at the hint of fear on Pakkun voice. He knew that when Iruka was being serious, he could be really scary.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_** Thanks again for reading, but I would appreciate it even more if you gave a review.**_


End file.
